Zac/historia
| 1:Skórka = Zac Broń Specjalna | 2:Skórka = Basenowy Zac | 3:Skórka = SKT T1 Zac | Przydomki = Tajna Broń | Płeć = Mężczyzna | Rasa = Szlam (istota myśląca) | Broń = | Miejsce urodzenia = | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = | Krewni = | Grupy = * * | Powiązani = | Linki = *Uniwersum *Opieka }} }} Zac powstał w wyniku kontaktu toksycznego szlamu z chemtechem, który następnie osiadł w jaskini w głębi slumsów . Mimo takich narodzin Zac ewoluował z prymitywnego szlamu w istotę myślącą, która zamieszkuje kanalizację miejską, co jakiś czas wynurzając się, aby pomóc tym, którzy nie dają sobie rady sami albo w celu odbudowy zniszczonej infrastruktury Zaun. Tajna Broń Grupa zauńskich dzieci po raz pierwszy spotkała Zaca, gdy puszczały kaczki na jeziorze na śmietnisku i niektóre kamienie były odrzucane w ich stronę. „Odrzucające jezioro” stało się słynne wśród mieszkańców zauńskich slumsów i w końcu zwróciło uwagę podejrzanej kliki chemtechowych alchemików. Pomimo protestów miejscowych mieszkańców, alchemicy przelali zawartość jeziora do cystern i zanieśli substancję do laboratoriów, aby przeprowadzić na niej eksperymenty. Po przeprowadzeniu serii eksperymentów alchemicy odkryli, że skrzepnięta masa przebywająca w jeziorze wykazuje psychotropowe skłonności. Krótko mówiąc, naśladowała wszelkie bodźce, które jej dostarczano. Jeżeli traktowano ją dobrze, reagowała z dziecięcą radością i wesołością, ale kiedy testowano reakcje na ból i agresję, wywiązał się chaos, w wyniku którego alchemicy stracili wielu wzmocnionych pomocników. Większość alchemików przypisywało to zwykłym odruchom, ale dwójka z nich nie była co do tego przekonana. Kwestionowali etyczną stronę eksperymentów, których jedynym celem zdawało się być stworzenie potwora o niezrównanej agresji. Gdy wspólnie zaczęli prowadzić śledztwo, odkryli, że projekt jest finansowany przez Saito Takedę, znanego z gwałtownego temperamentu chemicznego barona, który często bywa zamieszany w krwawe wojny gangów. Implikacja była jasna; Takeda chciał stworzyć wojownika, który wzruszeniem ramion skwituje rany śmiertelne dla każdego innego bytu, dostanie się w miejsca niedostępne dla ludzi i wykona każdy rozkaz. Poznali także prawdziwą nazwę projektu: Zauński Amorficzny Ciężkozbrojny. Gdy obydwaj dociekliwi alchemicy rozważali, jak najlepiej postąpić, zaobserwowali, że reakcje gęstego żelu na bodźce były czymś więcej niż tylko ich kopiowaniem. Jasne stało się, że do zachowań dochodzi bez żadnych bodźców — jego zachowanie świadczyło o świadomości. Stworzenie nazwali Zac i stwierdzili, że wykazuje ono zachowanie myślącej, czującej istoty. Swoje odkrycia przedstawili szefowi zespołu badawczego, ale zostały one zignorowane. Nie chcąc odpuścić, zaczęli potajemnie starać się odwracać agresywne nauki, które stworzeniu wpajała pozostała część ich zespołu. Zamiast tego chcieli nauczyć Zaca odróżniania dobra od zła, pokazując mu akty altruizmu oraz wielkoduszności. Ich starania okazały się skuteczne, ponieważ Zac okazywał smutek, gdy jedna z badaczek zraniła się w rękę, i reagował źle, gdy inny naukowiec zabił w laboratorium szczura. W końcu nie byli w stanie dłużej tolerować okrutnych eksperymentów, jakie reszta badaczy przeprowadzała na Zacu. Pewnej nocy podczas obchodów Dnia Postępu w Zaun, gdy laboratorium było puste, przelali Zaca do zbiornika na kółkach i wywieźli do odległej części Zaun. Gdy odkryto, co zrobili, siepacze barona Takedy zaczęli ich szukać. Jednakże Zaun to wielkie miejsce, więc badaczom udało się ukryć przed ścigającymi. Chcieli wypuścić Zaca na wolność, ale on tego nie chciał, ponieważ teraz uważał dwójkę badaczy za swoją rodzinę. Oni jako jedyni okazali mu uprzejmość, a on chciał się od nich nauczyć więcej. Po prawdzie to ucieszyli się z tej reakcji, ponieważ tak bardzo polubili Zaca, że traktowali go jak przyrodniego syna. Aby pozostać poza zasięgiem ludzi Takedy, zmienili tożsamość i wygląd i zamieszkali w odległym zakątku slumsów, z daleka od ciekawskich oczu. Zac nauczył się naśladować ich głosy i szybko opanował sztukę zmieniania swojej galaretowatej masy w kształty, które umożliwiały mu wydawanie dźwięków. Żył z nimi przez długie lata, ukrywając się w ściekach lub wnękach skalnych, gdy było to konieczne. „Rodzice” Zaca opowiedzieli mu o świecie, w którym żyje, mówiąc, że może być piękny i pełny zachwycających rzeczy. Pokazali mu księżyc wznoszący się ponad Słonecznymi Wrotami, tęczowe odblaski światła na witrażach na dachach hal targowych Zaun oraz tętniące życiem centrum miasta. Wyjaśnili mu także, że świat potrafi być okrutny, a Zac przekonał się sam, że ludzie czasami są niemili, nieuprzejmi, nienawistni i uprzedzeni. Zac odrzucił takie zachowania i pomagał rodzicom, gdy tylko mógł, podczas gdy oni wykorzystywali swoje umiejętności, aby pomagać ludziom bez ściągania na siebie przesadnej uwagi. Robili, co w ich mocy, aby leczyć chorych, naprawiać zniszczone maszyny i wykorzystywać wiedzę o chemtechu w dobroczynny sposób. To były wspaniałe lata dla Zaca. Wędrował po Zaun przez praktycznie nieskończoną sieć rur oraz liczne skalne pęknięcia. Mimo że Zac był istotą świadomą, zbyt dużo bodźców ze środowiska mogło czasami przytłoczyć jego zmysły i sprawić, że tymczasowo przejmował dominujące wokół niego emocje, na dobre lub na złe. Czasami nie mógł powstrzymać się przed pomaganiem gnębionym i uciskanym przez przestępców, przez co plotki o jego obecności rozprzestrzeniły się po Zaun. Chociaż większość opowieści było związanych z tym, że pomagał ludziom, niektóre przypisywały mu niszczycielskie działania — zniszczenie fabryki lub rozdarcie skał w pobliżu jednej z dzielnic. W końcu te plotki dotarły do Saito Takedy, który wysłał bandę wzmocnionych osiłków, aby odzyskali to, co uważał za swoją własność. Jego alchemicy próbowali — bezskutecznie – odtworzyć proces, dzięki któremu powstał Zac, używając kropel ze zbiornika, w którym przebywał. Takeda chciał odzyskać stworzenie, a jego wzmocnieni ludzie otoczyli dom rodziców Zaca i zaatakowali. Ci nie poddali się bez walki, ponieważ byli badaczami chemtechu i posiadali środki, którymi mogli się bronić, ale ich opór nie mógł trwać wiecznie i w końcu zostali zabici, pomimo tego, że Takeda kazał sprowadzić ich żywych. Zac badał podziemia mieszczące się głęboko pod Zaun, ale wyczuł kłopoty, w jakich znaleźli się jego rodzice, i pędził rurami na pomoc. Przybył za późno, by ich uratować, a furia, która ogarnęła go na widok ich martwych ciał, była nieporównywalna do czegokolwiek, co kiedykolwiek widzieli ludzie barona. Zac zaatakował, prezentując srogi pokaz rozciągania, druzgotania i miażdżenia. Pochłonięty przez cierpienie i gniew, zniszczył szereg pobliskich domostw, a gdy walka dobiegła końca, wszyscy wzmocnieni mordercy byli martwi. Gdy silne emocje wywołane walką opuściły Zaca, zniszczenie domów poruszyło jego sumienie i poprzysiągł, że będzie kontynuował dobrą pracę swoich rodziców. Pomógł odbudować to, co zniszczył, ale gdy praca została skończona, natychmiast zniknął w sieci rur. Teraz Zac żyje sam, kryjąc się w tunelach i jaskiniach przecinających Zaun, wchłaniając emocje mieszkańców miasta. Czasami go wzbogacają, ale kiedy indziej prowadzą do smutku, ponieważ przyjmuje on zarówno dobro, jak i zło miasta. Pośród mieszkańców Zaun stał się czymś w rodzaju miejskiego mitu; dziwnym stworzeniem, które od czasu do czasu wynurza się z pęknięć skalnych lub uszkodzonych rur. W większości wypadków pomaga wtedy potrzebującym, jednak gdy w mieście panuje ponury nastrój, jego pojawienie się może być powodem do niepokoju. Opieka Złota godzina między piątym i szóstym dzwonem. To moja ulubiona pora dnia. Wtedy większość pracowników Fabryki Drewna kończy zmianę. Są wyczerpani, ale to koniec pracy. Mogą zostawić ją za sobą. Przed nimi ciepły posiłek i domowe ognisko. Tutejsi ludzie są mili i zawsze dobrze się czuję, gdy przeciskam swoje galaretowate ciało przez wyrwy skalne w pobliżu Fabryki Drewna. Wyczuwam miłość, jaką mężczyzna idący do domu darzy nowonarodzonego syna. Rozkoszuję się wyczekiwaniem małżeństwa, które wkrótce wybiera się na romantyczną kolację na Rynek Graniczny. Ich myśli mnie przenikają. To miłe uczucie, niczym gorąca kąpiel, chociaż trochę za bardzo się rozciągam w wysokich temperaturach. Jednakże zawsze trafią się osoby, które nie są tak szczęśliwe. W końcu życie w może być ciężkie. Niektórzy ludzie leczą złamane serca, inni nie mogą znieść myśli o kolejnej zmianie w pracy i nie czują nic — poza niechęcią. Wchłaniam dobro i zło, ponieważ tak zostałem stworzony. Złe uczucia czasami sprawiają, że się gniewam, ale nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Rodzice nauczyli mnie, że to w porządku czasami tak się czuć. Bez złych rzeczy nie można odpowiednio cieszyć się dobrymi. Podążam za tłumem, dopóki ludzie nie zaczynają się rozdzielać. Kilka złych uczuć wciąż trwa w moich myślach, więc postanawiam zrobić coś dobrego, aby się ich pozbyć. Przeciekam przez sieć zepsutych wentylatorów, które chciałem naprawić od jakiegoś czasu, ale nigdy się za to nie zabrałem. Podczas wędrówki gromadzę w ciele fragmenty metalu, następnie wypycham je z mojej amorficznej formy na zewnątrz przy każdym pęknięciu, a na koniec rozgrzewam swoją zewnętrzną powłokę, aby je zespawać. Po zatkaniu pęknięć czyste powietrze z przepompowni w znowu zaczyna płynąć. Mam nadzieję, że dzięki temu dobrzy ludzie żyjący poniżej nie zachorują na płuca. Rury doprowadzają mnie na wyższe poziomy slumsów. Tu nie jest tak ładnie. Wielu ludzi jest dotkniętych biedą, a co gorsza nie brakuje takich, którzy chcą im odebrać nawet to. Tutejsze jeziora — pełne toksyn i wycieków z chemicznych kuźni — przypominają mi o czasie, który spędziłem samotnie, jako obiekt w laboratorium. Staram się nie myśleć o tamtych czasach, ponieważ przez to robię się gniewny. A gdy to się dzieje, czasami niszczę rzeczy — nawet jeżeli tego nie chcę. Nie lubię się tak czuć, więc wślizguję się w moje ulubione wyżłobienie skalne, biegnące pod Halą Podniebnego Światła. Tu jest zawsze miło. Ludzie spędzający czas razem — spacerujący po sklepach, spotykający się ze znajomymi, jedzący lub podziwiający występy jednej z wędrownych grup aktorskich, które przemierzają miasto. Atmosfera jest ciepła i przyjazna, sprawiając, że to idealne miejsce na chłonięcie wszystkiego, co Zaun ma do zaoferowania. Jednak gdy przemykam pod pobliskimi ulicami, ukłucie boleści przeszywa moje ciało. Dreszcz strachu i bólu przenika mnie całego. Nie podoba mi się to. Nie pasuje do okolicy. To coś, czego można się spodziewać w głębi slumsów. Tam złe rzeczy dzieją się częściej niż dobre. To nie powinno mieć miejsca tutaj! Denerwuję się, gdy coraz więcej złych uczuć we mnie wnika. Podążam za nimi, chcąc powstrzymać je przed rozprzestrzenianiem. Wynurzam swoje ciało z zardzewiałych rur biegnących pod warsztatem metalurgicznym. Moja masa wypełnia przestrzeń pod wykrzywioną podłogą. Promienie światła padają skośnie przez kratki w podłodze. Z góry dobiegają wściekłe głosy. Krzyki i odgłos płaczu mężczyzny. Przyciskam swoje ciało do kratki. Moja galaretowata masa rozszczepia się na kawałki i natychmiast łączy po drugiej stronie. Naciskam mocno i szybko, przyjmując swą postać wewnątrz warsztatu. Właściciel jest na kolanach tuż obok kobiety z głęboką raną na brzuchu. Klęczy u jej boku, wyciągając jedną rękę w kierunku czterech mężczyzn stojących w zniszczonym warsztacie. Znam takich jak oni. Ciągle widuję takich w slumsach; łotrów, którzy zmuszają dobrych ludzi do płacenia lub obserwowania, jak ich dobytek rozpada się na kawałki. Wnętrze warsztatu oświetlają chemiczne latarnie, a jedną z nich trzyma mężczyzna ubrany w rzeźnicki fartuch, z hakiem w miejscu odrąbanej ręki. Pozostali trzej to typowe przygłupie mięśniaki, ubrane w zwykłe ubrania i gogle. Ich oczy rozszerzają się z przerażenia, gdy mnie zauważają. Rozdymam swoje ciało, a moje zielone kończyny przepełnia moc, gdy tworzę usta w miejscu, w którym wydaje mi się, że powinny być. Bardzo chcę wyrządzić im krzywdę. Wiem, że to ich emocje odczuwam, ale mam to gdzieś. Chcę ich skrzywdzić tak bardzo, jak oni skrzywdzili tych ludzi. — Ale będzie bałagan — mówię. Moje prawe ramię wystrzeliwuje, powalając pierwszego osiłka. Uderza o metalowy słup stojący obok drzwi i się nie podnosi. Drugi osiłek bierze zamach swą bronią, którą stanowi ogromny klucz. Uderza mnie w brzuch i zostaje wchłonięty przez moje elastyczne ciało. Schylam się i podnoszę go z ziemi, ciskając nim o okratowane dźwigary sufitu. Upada na ziemię, a jego kończyny wyginają się tak, że nawet ja wiem, że nie powinny w ten sposób. Trzeci bandzior zaczyna uciekać, ale rozciągam swoje ręce i chwytam się dźwigarów. Wystrzeliwuję w przód i wbijam się nogami w jego plecy. Przyciskam bandziora do ziemi, gdy ich przywódca przejeżdża mi swoim rzeźnickim hakiem po plecach. To boli! Tak bardzo boli. Ból powoduje, że moje ciało traci spójność. Rozlewam się po podłodze w postaci zielonej galarety. Przez moment tracę poczucie przestrzeni, postrzegając i odczuwając otaczający mnie świat z tysiąca różnych perspektyw. Bandzior stoi nade mną, a szczerbaty uśmiech przecina jego durną twarz. Cieszy się, że mnie zabił, przepełnia go duma ze zgładzenia żywej istoty. Jego radość odczuwana w wyniku takiego czynu przenika mnie niczym mikstura nienawiści. Nie chcę się tak czuć, nie tego mnie uczono, ale wykorzystam przepełniającą mnie wściekłość, aby pomóc tym ludziom. Muszę obrócić ją przeciwko tym łotrom. Moje rozproszone fragmenty łączą się ze sobą w czasie, który zajmuje mu zdanie sobie sprawy, że nie zabił mnie tak starannie, jak mu się wydawało. Wybijam się z podłogi i wpadam na niego, zwiększając swoją objętość do poziomu kolosalnego kafara. Uderzamy w ścianę warsztatu, a jego ciało i kości rozpadają się pod wpływem uderzenia. Odklejam się od zakrwawionej ściany i czuję, jak powoli opuszcza mnie gniew. Moje ciało przybiera bardziej ludzki kształt, a ja wyczuwam zmieszane emocje płynące od ludzi znajdujących się za mną. Mężczyzna wpatruje się we mnie z mieszanką strachu i trwogi. Jego żona się do mnie uśmiecha, chociaż wyczuwam wszechogarniający ją ból. Klękam obok niej, a ona chwyta mnie za rękę. Jest miękka. Jej wdzięczność natychmiast mnie uspokaja. Kiwam głową i kładę rękę na jej brzuchu. Ciepło wydobywa się ze mnie, gdy wpuszczam kawałek siebie w jej ranę. Pozostawię w niej kawałek siebie, kawałek, którego nie odzyskam, ale robię to świadomie, wiedząc, że dzięki mnie będzie żyć. Cząstka mojego ciała znajdująca się w niej naprawia uszkodzone ciało, spaja rozdarte tkanki i stymuluje regenerację błony śluzowej żołądka. Jej mąż przejeżdża ręką po miejscu, w którym znajdowała się rana, i ze zdziwieniem stwierdza, że skóra jest różowa i wygląda jak nowa. — Dziękuję — mówi kobieta. Nie odpowiadam. Nie mogę. Taki wyciek mocy osłabia mnie. Rozpływam się, przeciekając przez kratę wprost do rur. Tylko tyle jestem w stanie zrobić, aby zachować swą postać, przepływając przez pęknięcia skalne na drodze do znanych mi miejsc, w których będą mógł skąpać się w dobrych emocjach. Potrzebuję odnowy. Muszę poczuć dobro, które jest w Zaun. Muszę poczuć, że żyję. Muszę poczuć. cs:Zac/Příběh de:Zac/Hintergrund en:Zac/Background fr:Zac/Historique ru:Zac/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów